


Rectify

by EmeraldTrident



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Begging, Daddy Kink, Desperation, Hair Pulling, Humiliation, M/M, Spanking, Spit Kink, handjobs, hole spanking, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldTrident/pseuds/EmeraldTrident
Summary: Will deserves punishment for everything he has ever done.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 20
Kudos: 206





	Rectify

**Author's Note:**

> Just threw this quick Drabble together. I hope y’all perverts enjoy!

Hannibal held Will firmly over his lap with a palm pressed against the small of his back keeping him captive. Will wasn’t tied down, could move if he wanted to, but he most definitely didn’t want to go anywhere. He was exactly where he wanted to be. His cock was throbbing in deep waves against Hannibal’s leg.

Will was squirming, clutching the pillow in front of him and resting his cheek against it, whining for more of the harsh contact. He deserved the punishment, craved it, begged for it. He may not have done anything to warrant it in weeks, months, years, but there was always something he had done in his past to demand it. Hannibal always found a reason. Another couple of quick hard slaps rained down against Will’s bare cheeks causing him to jolt forward and whimper, rutting his cock against Hannibal’s suited thigh. “Daddy, please.”

Hannibal cooed, a fake pitying whine. “What is it you want, my darling?” He ran his his knuckles against the reddened warm flesh of Will’s backside. “You have to use your words if you want Daddy to fulfill what you desire.”

Will swallowed, biting his lip. He breathed out a single word, knowing he would simultaneously regret it and be excited all the same.

“Harder,” he sighed.

Hannibal grit his teeth at the word. Hannibal had expected Will to beg for him to stop. The sinful declaration had been a surprise to him.

“Making Daddy so hard, honey. Can you feel me against you?” Hannibal pressed Will down a bit more against his lap, could feel his own hard cock pressed against Will’s stomach through his clothes.

Will wiggled over him again, impatient and unable to keep still. Just wanting more, his body covered in a thin sheen of sweat, not in the mood for games or conversation, but too polite to say so. Wanting to get Hannibal off, but not anger him.

Hannibal reared back and slapped his cheeks even harder, three times in quick succession. Will wailed, his cheeks clenched tight, tears accumulating on the pillow under his head as he squeezed it with white knuckles. “Ow,” he whimpered, his voice muffled. He had asked for it, Hannibal didn’t feel sorry for him. Will Graham had always liked a little pain.

Hannibal reached under Will and gathered his boy’s cock in his grasp, pulling it back between his legs to lay against his clothed thigh. He tapped his index finger gently against Will’s leaking tip three times. Will trembled with each delicate assault, already so sensitive.

“Spread your cheeks,” Hannibal directed.

“W…what?”

“Don’t pretend like you didn’t hear me,” his voice was stern. Will’s stomach did a tumble, when Hannibal spoke like that he became weak, willing to do anything and everything for the man.

“Yes, Sir,” he cowered, reaching behind himself to spread his warm marked cheeks.

“Wider. Wanna see that pretty hole pointing straight at the ceiling.”

Will obliged, shame burning his face. Maneuvering himself higher up toward the pillow and spreading himself until his pink hole was in full view. His cock was still behind himself, laid out against Hannibal’s leg like a forgotten offering, abandoned of touch.

“That’s it,” Hannibal pet the backs of Will’s thighs in praise. “Now I want you to keep those cheeks spread nice and wide for me. No matter what. Okay?”

Will nodded.

“What do we say?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Hannibal left a chaste kiss against Will’s shoulder for his compliance. He pressed his hand once more against Will’s lower back to brace him before lifting the other and bringing it down hard directly against Will’s hole.

Will gasped, rutting forward, loosening his grip significantly. Hannibal snaked his fingers through Will’s hair and tugged back.

“What did I say?” Hannibal grit his teeth.

“M’sorry,” Will whined, a tear streaming down his cheek. He spread himself fully open again. “I wasn’t expecting…”

“Nice and wide,” Hannibal reiterated.

Will nodded. His hole and the skin around it was beginning to redden. His cock was leaking more, beading at the tip. Hannibal lifted his hand again and brought it down even harder. Will cried and jolted again but kept his cheeks completely open, just like Daddy had instructed. Once more and Hannibal was finished, spitting directly onto his love’s hole and rubbing his thumb against the warm flesh to soothe it. Shushing him softly and cooing. “I know, baby. I know.”

He gave Will permission to clutch his pillow again while he massaged him. With his other hand he stroked Will’s cock down in a gentle milking motion, squeezing firmly and twisting. Wetting his boy’s hole with dribbles of spit every few moments to lessen the sting.

“Come for me whenever you feel it, my love. Don’t hold back.” He kissed Will’s shoulder again, continuing to rub and stroke him. Will cried as he came, the tip of Hannibal’s thumb continuing to make deep slow circles against what Hannibal sometimes referred to as his pussy. He dripped come from the end of his cock onto the blanket beneath them as Hannibal continued with the downward motion.

He milked every last drop from him until he was twitching and finally moving with the intentions to escape the touch, signaling he was overstimulated and needed a break. Hannibal allowed him to turn, sit up, and curl against his chest. They joined their lips together. Gripping and grasping at one another’s arms and sides, their tongues rolling together, Hannibal’s veiny strong hands in Will’s hair tugging and holding his head deepening their kiss.

“Such a good boy,” Hannibal whispered against Will’s lips before joining them again. “You know what you did, you recognize how naughty you’ve been. Hm?”

Will nodded, squeezing blindly at Hannibal’s bicep. So strong, his Daddy was so very strong.

Will had many more punishments ahead of him. He hadn’t always been good to Hannibal. They would need to rectify all the disingenuous and sneaky moments in their past to fully move forward. Will had been so bad, but was well on his way to being a very good boy.

In their embrace Hannibal throbbed heavily under Will’s weight but he ignored it for the time being.

Hannibal’s pleasure would come later. His world revolved around Will.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me happy <3


End file.
